May I have this dance?
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Jackson Overland was only there because he promised to support his three sisters. But, when the prince catches his eye, leads him to a maze of winter roses, then questions him if he wants to dance... what will he do? What is to happen on a night to remember?


"May I have this dance?" ~

The Overland household was at an uproar. Clattering in the kitchen, while light giggles could be heard in the living room. Everyone was excited... except Jackson Overland, the eldest son. He was upstairs reading, he didn't bother to even get involved with his family's appeasement knowing that the next three nights would be busy and noisy beyond compare. Ever since his family got the invitation for the festivities, Jackson knew that his sisters, his mom and his dad would be running around trying to make everything perfect and right. 'Four nights of masquerade balls,' he thought as he turned a page in his book.

He marked his book as he heard a light knock on the door. As the door opened, his mother entered his room. "Jackson, why do you not want to go tonight?" She questions sitting beside him. "No one will notice me..." he replied. "How so?" His mom questioned. "Between my brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, I'd blend in with the scenery." "What? No child of mine shall go unnoticed at any festivity." "Mom, you are in no need to change my appearance..." "I am in need... for I know you have feelings for the prince." Jackson gasped. How did she find out? "How do you know?" Jackson questioned, placing his book down and clutched his blue journal to his chest. "It can be amazing what I find out as my children work out in the field." She must have read his journal as he was outside working with his sister Anna. Jackson clutched the book closer to his chest. "Look, if I change your appearance so that you can be noticed by the prince...promise me you'll come to support your sisters?" "I promise," Jackson replied." That's my boy, now, please go downstairs and help your sisters, I believe Anna and Elsa are fighting again."

~Downstairs~

"You just had to use it all up!" "I can go buy more from from the market later tonight Elsa, calm down..." "What's wrong?" "Jack! Anna and Elsa are scaring me!" Jackson's youngest sister said as she ran to hide behind him. "I'll handle this...Anna, Elsa, stop it!" Jackson says, as he picks up his little sister and eyes his other two sisters. They stop. "Jack, can you please tell Elsa that I can get more supplies to make the dresses we need, later tonight?"Anna questions her brother calmly. "That's what this is about?" He questions back to her. "Sadly!" Elsa spats out. "Elsa, calm down..." Jackson says as he sets Emma, his youngest sister on the couch. "*breaths in sharply* Ok...I'm ok..." Elsa says as her temper cools down. "You have made your self some beautiful dresses for tonight Anna," Jackson comments, concerning his sisters' dresses. "Thanks... what are you gonna wear?" Anna says concerning that her brother had not dressed up for the occasion. "I don't know," he replied, " Mom said that she's gonna 'change my appearance' so I don't know."

~10 min. Later ~

"Ok mom... do it..." Jackson says nervously. "Close your eyes until I say so," his mom orders as he sighs deeply. Jackson then closes his eyes, wondering if he would ever see through his chocolate brown eyes again. His mom then starts to work on his hair.

~30 min later ~

"Ok... open your eyes," Jackson's mom says once she's finished. Jackson opens his eyes and looks in the mirror. He's surprised to see that his hair was as white as snow and that his eyes were an icy baby blue iris. "Wow mom... you made my hair just like Elsa's... and my eyes..." He said as he looked closely at his reflection. "I knew you'd like it," his mom smiled, " Now, I laid out some clothes for you... I'll wait downstairs with your father and your sisters all in the living room... come down when your ready." "Hey mom?" "Yes?" "Thanks... for everything." "It's my job," she smiles one more time, then goes downstairs."*sighs* Here goes nothing," Jackson says as he starts changing clothes.

~five min. Later ~

Jackson goes downstairs and walks into the living room to see his sisters all start squealing like dramatic schoolgirls. "What?" He questioned. "You look incredible Jack!" Anna says, her eyes not leaving her brother's new crystal blue ones. Emma clapped and giggled in agreement. "Now, I honestly can't tell Elsa and Jackson apart, " Jack's father commented in a thick Russian accent, " Now that Jackson has white hair, I can't tell whose who". Elsa stood next to Jackson. "Easy," she said, "Jackson has some gold and dark blue in his outfit, while mine is all baby blue". "Thank you for that captain obvious," Jack muttered.

Soon a carriage came to pick up five of the six Overland family members. Jack's Dad still had to finish getting ready for his business trip which he was leaving for. "I wonder if the prince is gonna be really ravishing this evening, along with his brother," Anna says to Elsa. Emma was to busy looking out the carriage window with excitement to listen, and their mom was to caught up in a small book she was able to sneak with her. "What do you think Jackson?" Anna turns to ask her brother, turns out she wanted him to join their conversation. "Oh... I'm not sure," he replies, hoping he didn't disappoint her. "Well, I believe he's gonna look dashing tonight... y'know it's said that he always wears green, " Elsa comments with enthusiasm in her eyes. "Where did you hear that?" Jackson questioned as he noticed that it was snowing outside. "Everyone at school talks about the prince and his brother," Emma says as she starts drawing on the window of the carriage. Jackson sits back to think about that as their carriage ride continues towards the palace.

~ Palace ~

"Brother..." a boy says from the doorway of his brother's bed chamber. "Timothy, what is it?" The boy asked as his younger brother entered his room. "I'm scared," Timothy replied. "Of what?" The older boy asks. Timothy has his head down , and his hands are shaking as they're cascaded in his older brother's." Of...of... tonight," Timothy stutters. His older brother pulls him in for a hug as Timothy's tears flow out. He was like this every time there was a royal occasion. He was the same way eight years ago when their mother died. It was then, that every time there was a royal occasion that Timothy was to get scared because he knew that their mom wouldn't be there to encourage or help them when they needed such courage. "Hamish...what if no one wants to dance with me? What if they don't even say hi to me?" Timothy questioned, his tears slightly getting better.

Hamish looked at his younger brother. His ebony hair seemed lighter in the light of his bedroom. He smiled as he replied," Timothy, you are a charming, handsome, intelligent young man, if the young women don't come say hi or ask you to dance, then their shy and they need you to break them out of their shell and you need to be the one to ask them to dance or introduce yourself first... you understand?" Timothy nods as he wipes his tears away. Hamish then smiled to himself. He had a feeling that this was gonna be a good night.

Everyone whom was attending this special occasion was soon in the ball room waiting for the two princes and the king to make their grand appearance. Anna wouldn't stop rocking back and forth on her shoes, her hands rolling up in loose parts of her green dress. "Anna, calm down... you look fine," Jackson reassures her while putting his hands on her shoulders. She breaths in deeply and exhales quietly. A few minutes later everyone was clapping as the King and his sons appeared at the top of the stairs. Jackson was mortified, it was true. The eldest prince did wear green. It brought out his eyes, which were a tremendous shade of crystal emerald turtle green. His auburn hair glistened as the light of the crystal chandeliers shines above him. Jackson could just point out the slightest view of freckles running over the prince's button nose. Elsa and Anna exchange a glance and bump their brother's arms with their elbows. "What do you think Jack?" Elsa teased. "Do you like what you see?" Anna joined in. He didn't care. Jackson noticed that Emma's gaze was fully upon the younger prince. Guess he wasn't the only one who took liking in a member of the royal family.

The clapping died down and everyone started going back to their conversations. Jackson noticed that the younger prince walked up to his youngest sister, stretching his hand out to her. "My lady," he said, "Would you do me the honor of joining me for the first dance?" Emma didn't know what to do. Naturally, Her older siblings encouraged her to take his hand and soon the two of them started dancing in the center of the room. Soon Anna and Elsa were offered to dance by other nobles who were attending the ball.

Jackson realized that the eldest prince had left the room of colorful dresses and ravishing suits. He walked out of the room and ended in a rose garden. 'Roses,' he thought, 'at this time of year?' He didn't realize that he walked through a maze within the garden until he reached the very center. "Lovely are they not?" Someone behind him questioned. Jackson turned to see the prince holding one of the roses which seemed to have been picked hours ago. "Indeed your Highness," he replied," they are quite dazzling". The prince chuckled as he walked up to Jackson and placed the rose carefully into the breast pocket of his outfit." There," said the prince, " you look better with white". Jackson smiled," Are you trying to flirt with me your Highness?" He asked. "Is it working?" The prince questioned , circling around him. "Depends on your definition of that," Jackson replied. The prince scoffed at his statement and reached out his hand. "Mr. Overland... May I have this dance?" Jackson froze. What did he ask? He stared at the prince's green eyes. They looked better out in the garden then inside the ball room.

"...yes, your Highness," he finally replied taking the prince's hand. The prince pulled him close. Till their chests nearly touched one another. It was then that Jackson realized that the prince was shorter then he thought. It seemed that he got to interested in the emerald eyes of the other boy as they danced, that he didn't realize that the prince had placed their two pairs of lips together and slivered his tongue into Jackson's mouth. "*moan* Please... your Highness... aren't we doing anything wrong?" He questioned, breaking the bound of their lips. "Not at all," the prince replied," Now... I do believe that you have something I want... and you should know Mr. Overland, I always get what I want..." he added before placing their two lips together and kept them locked together for a really rather long...long ...long time. ~


End file.
